1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display field visually expressing various kinds of electric signal information develops rapidly, various flat panel display devices having excellent characteristics, such as a slim profile, a light weight, and low power consumption are introduced, and furthermore, flexible display devices are being researched and developed.
A display device having a slim profile and a flexible characteristic may include a thin film encapsulation layer in order to block penetration of moisture, oxygen, and/or the like from outside. A general thin film encapsulation layer has a configuration in which inorganic layers and organic layers are alternately stacked. However, because the organic layer and the inorganic layer are manufactured via different processes in different chambers, a process of manufacturing the thin film encapsulation layer is complicated and impurities may be introduced into the thin film encapsulation layer during transfer between the chambers, causing the thin film encapsulation layer to become damaged.